1. Field
The invention relates to Radio Frequency ID (RFID) tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio Frequency ID (RFID) tags have been proposed as a solution for a wide range of commercial applications, including tracking of large numbers of objects in disparate locations. However, current RFID tags suffer from performance problems. Passive tags, while not requiring a local power source, suffer from low bandwidth and high failure rates in data transmission. Active tags, while performing better than passive tags, are much more expensive and require a power source. A need exists for improved performance; in particular, a need exists for methods and systems that provide performance comparable or superior to current active tags in a passive tag platform.